<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the Family by KitKatsandRainbows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178508">Welcome to the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatsandRainbows/pseuds/KitKatsandRainbows'>KitKatsandRainbows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Got Lazy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Post-Timeskip Occupations, Pretty Setter Squad, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Hoshiumi Kourai, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, just fluff, not spoiler free, uno!, volleyball dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatsandRainbows/pseuds/KitKatsandRainbows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To welcome Hinata to the team, the MSBY Black Jackals play Uno: shenanigans ensue ... ft. Members of the pretty setter squad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; MSBY Black Jackals, Keiji Akaashi &amp; Shouyou Hinata, Kenma Kozume &amp; Shouyou Hinata, Koshi Sugawara &amp; Shouyou Hinata, Tobio Kageyama &amp; Shouyou Hinata, Tooru Oikawa &amp; Shouyou Hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>my done reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Compared to my last work, this is poorly written. I mean- I came up with this at 4 am. Just enjoy theses dorks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The MSBY Black Jackals were anything but serious. Well they were, they were beasts on court. But off court? It's hard to remember they were the same people . With Hinata as a new addition to the team, a balance had been thrown off. And of course. It was their job to welcome Hinata into the Black Jackals family. So what better way than team bonding?</p><p>Bokuto hooted as a deck of Uno cards were dropped onto the table.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me,'' Sakusa grumbled behind his mask.</p><p>"Hell yeah!" Inunaki cheered, looking up from where he </p><p>"I thought you said team bonding "Tomas groaned,"This'll tear us apart, we all know Uno is make or break. What's next, monopoly?"</p><p>"Even <em> I </em> know monopoly is evil "Meian shivvers.</p><p>"I'm gonna win this!"Atsumu boldly proclaimed as he plopped into a seat.</p><p>"Uh huh, says the guy who's hand is always filled with the color no one uses"</p><p>"Luck of the draw Omi-kun! Luck of the draw!" Atsumu insisted. And just because he was cursed with bad luck once, doesn't mean he'll be cursed again.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was cursed. "Why does no one play a yellow!"the setter groaned, almost slamming his head on the table as he picked up cards from the deck.</p><p>Meian gave the recycled cards a shuffle to create a new deck to draw from, seeing as it was almost running out, and with Atsumu's luck, they'd need more quickly. "You have some real bad luck Atsumu"</p><p>"No shit."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Continuing after the first round was a disaster, </p><p>A shout of "YOU BASTARD!" as a +4 ends the game. </p><p>"How did Shoyo win again?" Barnes questioned, his features twitching in annoyance at the five game win streak the male seemed to accumulate. </p><p>The question was ignored, “Okay but how did everyone EXCEPT me, win at least once?!" Atsumu screeched instead.</p><p>“You just have bad luck,” Inunaki said, patting the setter’s shoulder, laughing as Atsumu immediately swatted at his hand. </p><p> </p><p>A facepalm; This wasn't Meian's ideal form of bonding.</p><p>He doesn't even know how they got here. With two liter bottles of soda because alcohol wasn't permitted before game days, and what used to be a full delivery of Onigiri Miya, which was demolished by the endless stomach belonging to the Jackals, more specifically Bokuto, Hinata and Atsumu. But now the conversation drifted to competition? The Uno game paused mid-game, cards still in unorganized piles in front of the players. Meian was relieved, maybe they could start discussing some strategies for tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>Meian was completely wrong. As game strategies for setting turned into:</p><p>"I'm friends with a lot of setters!"Shoyo had squaked in response to Atsumu’s attempted teasing. The blonde had attempted to correlate friend groups to the position players started in. So blockers have more blocker friends, stuff like that. Barnes tried to explain the faulty logic of the statement, afterall Atsumu never flaunted any vast group of setter friends. </p><p>"Prove it!"Atsumu challenged, half expecting him to immediately back down. Shoyo' smirk was enough to make the blond almost want to swallow his words on the spot.</p><p>Before he could even blink, the phone is dialing who he assumes to be a setter:</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>"Sugawara-senpai!"</p><p>"How are you?”</p><p>“I’m doing well! I’m actually having team bonding with the Jackals right now” Hinata informs, “Say ‘hi’ guys!”</p><p>A chorus of greetings from the players brings a smile out of the silver haired elementary school teacher. <br/>“Hey!”Suga greets,  “ Now, want to inform me as to why my precious kohai is calling?" The sound of a pen scratching against papers. Suga must have been busy creating a lesson plan, or perhaps grading. “Need me to fight someone for you?” He asks seriously. </p><p>Hinata quickly shakes his head, “No! Just wanted to say hi!"</p><p>“Oh, Daichi, Asahi and I will be watching the game tomorrow” Suga informs, “God, it’s like the fated match isn’t it” </p><p>“Yeah! I finally get to play against Kagayama after all this time!” Hinata exclaims, a spark of excitement passing through him.</p><p>“The Adlers seem like such a scary team” Suga shivvers, “Ushiwaka with his southpaw and Hoshiumi “ He notes. </p><p>A silence passes over the Jackals a moment. They knew what they were dealing with Ushijima Wakatoshi, nicknamed Japan’s cannon, Hoshiumi Korai, Master of defense and in-air battle, and Kagayama Tobio, the King. Before doubt can even settle into the team, Meian moves to speak. </p><p>However Hinata speaks up first: “I know that, but we’re going to win. The side with the strongest 6 are winners right? I think I have a pretty strong team here! I can assure you that.” He said with conviction.</p><p>Suga chuckles, “That’s good”He says, “Now I’m excited”</p><p>“You better be, it’s going to be epic!”Bokuto chimes in. </p><p>“I have no doubt that it will be. All of you are amazing players” Suga compliments honestly. “I never stood a chance against you monsters” He laughs, “Anyway, I have to finish grading these assignments” he sighed.</p><p>“Aww, okay! Have a good night Sugawara-senpai!” </p><p>“You too, get some rest tonight” Suga says with a soft smile. </p><p>“I will!” He hangs up, turning to Atsumu, “That’s 1!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, 1”The blonde chuckles. </p><p>Shoyo scrolls up in his contacts, “Ah, here!”</p><p>“Wait what?”- The phone is dialing again. It’s picked up at the 4th ring: </p><p> </p><p>“Hinata”</p><p>“Akaashi-san!”</p><p>“Hello, did you need me for something?”</p><p>“Not really! I just had to prove I had setter friends because Atsumu-san doubts me!”</p><p>“Hey! That’s not it, I just wanted-”Atsumu starts to defend as Akaashi chuckles.</p><p>“Well, I am Shoyo-kun’s friend, yes, and I did play as a setter for Fukurodani”Akasshi informs. Atsumu gives a hum of approval before Akaashi speaks up again. </p><p>"I'm sorry to cut this short, but Tenma wants me to finish up this chapter by 12."He said ruefully, taking a sip of what can be assumed to be coffee or some type of caffeinated beverage. </p><p>A drawn out whine of, "Akaashiiiii" from besides Hinata.</p><p>"Bokuto-san,”Akaashi immediately recognizes, “ I have work to do'',He says, drawing a pout from his former captain. "But I’ll be there in the stadium to watch your game tomorrow." the pretty male adds, “We can have dinner afterwards as a congratulatory meal.”</p><p>How can one be so sure they’ll win? Whatever the case, the statement was filled with complete faith in the team, a flash of determination crosses Bokuto’s golden eyes, and he hoots, Atsumu looks over at the beam cannon with a raised brow,<em> ‘The fuck? We need someone like Akaashi on our team’ </em>He thought offhandedly.</p><p>“Awesome! See you then ‘Kaashi!” </p><p>“I’ll see you”Akaashi hums, “See you later Shoyo- kun” The ex-Fukurodani setter adds before hanging up. </p><p>“Didn’t have to expose me like that”Atsumu mumbles under his breath as he crossed his arms. Hinata laughs, scrolling to another contact and pressing ‘call’.</p><p> </p><p>An immediate response, "Shoyo," a pause , a few clicks on a gaming controller, then, "I'm in the middle of a stream" the gamer informs, his way of letting Shoyo know he's being put on speaker if he wants to continue talking.</p><p>"Ah, Hi Kodzuken fans!"Hinata shouts into the speaker.</p><p>A soft smile crosses Kenma’s lips as the comments blow up in the live chat, "they say 'hi'"</p><p>“Hey Hey Hey Kenma!” Bokuto greets from besides the orange haired winged spiker. </p><p>A groan from the other end of the line, “You know what? I think I’m losing my concentration, I’ve gotta go”</p><p>“Kenma!” Bokuto whined in protest. </p><p>“See you later Shoyo” Hinata says, hiding a giggle as Thomas pat the dejected male’s  back. </p><p>“Bye!”Shoyo barely gets out before Kenma presses the ‘end call button’. </p><p>“Poor Bokkun” Atsumu ‘tsked’, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>Next is a number Atsumu recognizes:</p><p>"Tobio!"Shoyo greeted, phone resting against the wooden table now.</p><p>"Hinata, Why'd you call?"</p><p>"Can I not just say hi every once in a while Bakayama?"</p><p>"No, that sounds suspicious "The norienette deadpanned.</p><p>
  <em> "Who ya talking to Kagayama?" Hoshiumi asked, jumping up to see if he could read the contact name over the setter’s shoulder. Kagayama wasn't on calls often, so whenever the defense specialist caught the Adlers setter on his cellular device, he was sure to make quick gossip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Who Kagayama chooses to engage socially with is not our business Korai" a deep stoic voice cut in.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You're no fun" Was the complaint, followed by a pout. </em>
</p><p>"Thank you Ushijima-san", Kagayama says, pulling the phone back up to his ear.</p><p>“You know it may be hard to play your first game on a whole new team after coming straight from beach volleyball” He notes.</p><p>“I know that Bakayama”Hinata grits. </p><p>“Actually we’re having bonding right now, we’ll be like 2 peas in a pod by tomorrow just you wait Tobio-kun”Atsumu chimed, leaning against Hinata with a playful and challenging smirk at the setter over the phone.</p><p>“Oh, sure”Kagayama chuckled, “I do have to say, I make great use of my spikers Atsumu-san, I don’t plan on losing.</p><p>“And neither do we,” Sakusa says firmly. </p><p>“Then I’m looking forward to a good game.”Kagayama says and he’s filled with more excitement about the game. It was going to be a real challenge. And Kagayama was ready to take it on, looking back at the two members of his team in the room, he knows they’re ready too. </p><p>“Yeah!I’ll see you on the court Bakayama!”The line goes dead. </p><p> </p><p>And to top it all off, he made one last call. Atsumu raised a brow as he saw the international number:</p><p>"Tooru?"</p><p>"Yahoo~ chibi-chan!” A voice all too recognizable on the other side of the line greets.</p><p>"No fucking way," The Jackals’ libero gasped at the realization of who the disembodied voice belonged to. Atsumu looked ready to blow a blood vessel as he glared at Hinata's forehead, aiming to burn a hole into the flesh thereof.</p><p>"Anything you needed Shoyo?"The Argentinian asked, a yawn escaping his lip , the dim light of his phone enough to illuminate his face for a moment before it was placed into the bed, probably out of tiredness. It must have been the dead of night down there. He forgot how much the Japan-Argentina time difference was. Japan was 12 hours ahead of Argentina meaning it was … 5 am.</p><p>"Ah no, sorry for waking you Tooru-san!" Hinata said quickly, "It was a challenge"</p><p>"Hope you won "Oikawa said, letting an arm drape over his eyes. Casting a glance at Atsumu, Hinata smirks , yeah, he won. </p><p>"Listen, I have a game in a few hours, so I'm going to sleep if you don't need me, we'll talk later, yeah?"</p><p>"Mhm!''Hinata agreed, "Have a good rest, good luck with your game", he bids, receiving a hum in response before the call ends.</p><p>Bokuto cracked up the moment the call was disconnected . Meian just looked disappointed and Sakusa hid laughter behind his face covering.</p><p>"I can't believe yer Shoyo-kun!"Atsumu whined. How come Shoyo was all buddy-buddy with Argentina 's superb setter as well. He scoffed Even if they didn't play anymore, Atsumu had to admit that they were all fantastic setters back in their highschool days. He should be jealous. What the hell!? Atsumu liked to think he's the only setter needed right now. Please and thank you.</p><p>“What was that , 1,2,3,4,5 setters!?” Thomas recalls, Atsumu groaning in response. “That's not fair! Shoyo is Shoyo, that wasn’t fair! He makes friends with everyone!”</p><p>“Tsum Tsum, didn’t you challenge Shoyo? Already knowing this?” Bokuto popped up, raising a gray brow. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. Caught.  </em>
</p><p>“You know what, there’s other challenges we could do. I’ll beat you though Shoyo-kun!”Atsumu says quickly, mind already starting to search for some new catastrophe of an idea. </p><p>Meian has to remind himself that these are in fact,  grown ass men in their 20s. </p><p>There was only one way to stop this madness, Meian took out his own phone to dial someone. This someone was definitely not a setter though, rather :</p><p>“Meian-san?”Kita had answered.  “Is Atsumu causing a ruckus?”the ex-captain sighed out. </p><p>“Yeah, just a bit” Meian answered with a mischievous smirk, sure, he could mess around and be just as much of a devil as his teammates. </p><p>Osamu had given the MSBY captian the number to use for "emergencies", or "whenever my brother is being stupid". The moment Kita addresses him,  Atsumu straightens up, as if Kita was actually in the room with them right now. That power is so freaking scary, Atsumu grimaces. </p><p>“O-oh, Hi Kita-san”</p><p>“Atsumu, don't make me come over there” Kita sighed. “Now, stop causing yer captain trouble. “ </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Atsumu said.</p><p>“Good, now make sure to get some rest for your game, “Kita reminds, “It’s going to be a long one” he notes. </p><p>"Of course. Good night Kita-san"Atsumu replied, Meian bids the rice farmer s pleasant night before hanging up. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto laughed out, wiping a tear from his eye."You're so different when you talk to Kita -san, Tsum Tsum!"</p><p>"I know he looks like an angel but if you were in highschool with him, you'd be scared too if you knew what's best for yer!"Atsumu insists, face flushing as he crosses his arms.</p><p>The team laughs as Atsumu screeches sounds of protest at the teasing. Hinata looks back to his phone to get a check on the time. </p><p>“Oh, Uno!” Hinata called as his eyes flicked to his long forgotten hand of cards, well, 1 card. He places the card, which just so happened to match the first,  into the pile. Effectively winning the game.</p><p>There’s a series of complaints, groans and, ‘what the hell? Again!’ from the team.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, that's a wrap boys, " Meian decided, clasping his hands together before picking up soda bottles to put in the recycling. "We need sleep for our game tomorrow "</p><p>A warm pat on the shoulder and welcoming smiles that ranged from excitement to amusement, from all his new teammates, "Welcome to the family Shoyo"</p><p>
  <em> Shoyo was looking forward to playing with this team. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave Kudos and/or comments!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>